


Kiss My Hellmouth, Baby

by Bouncey



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Buffy the Vampire Slayer pseudo-crossover, Cody Summers - Freeform, Cody is the Slayer, Cody kicks vampire butt, Cody wears a cheerleading uniform cause he likes the way his butt looks in it, Halloween, Happy Halloween TMG, Kelsey Rosenburg, M/M, Noel Miller is just himself, Noel dresses as Zorro, Smut, Spock Harris, halloween fic, oh god i wrote smut, sex in a mausoleum, they do the monster mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey
Summary: It's the big dance at The Bronze tonight and Noel Miller knows it's his last chance to catch Cody Summers's attention before they split ways for college at the end of the year.Cody Summers is the Slayer and Halloween is the one night a year that demons know to leave him alone; so tonight he's going to get Noel Miller alone.(Buffy the Vampire Slayer inspired AU)





	1. Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, and Happy Halloween! There aren't enough Halloween stories out there yet for our fandom, so I thought I would contribute.
> 
> Nothing but respect for our Short Kings and their irl life partners. This is completely fictional and based only on Noel and Cody as caricatures.

Noel adjusted his shirt in the mirror for the millionth time, self-conscious to the extreme about the way it was tucked into his jeans. He didn’t want anything to be wrong with his appearance because tonight was  _ important.  _ This was the biggest party of his senior year of high school. It could quite possibly be the last chance he’d have to get Cody Summers to notice him before they graduated and went their separate ways forever. This was no normal school dance, either. This was the annual Halloween Costume Bash at The Bronze, and Cody Summers (and his “Scooby Gang”) would be there. 

Noel scowled as he adjusted his hair. Goddamn Cody Summers. Him and his stupid perfect dirty-blond hair that shone in the sun, his stupid perfect muscles and his nice butt and his beautiful hazen eyes...and that beautiful, douchey little laugh. Oh God, he loved Cody’s laugh.

_ Wake up, idiot.  _

Noel looked himself over one more time, checking the details for any hair or button out of place. His fly was zipped. Good. Noel had opted for a stylish costume this year, something that would be both complementary to his figure and topical enough to start a conversation. He’d gotten a billowy-sleeved black pirate shirt and a short metal rapier at some generic pop-up Halloween shop and found a decent mask at the craft store. Now, with all of it assembled...he looked pretty damn good. With the black, wide-brimmed hat to top it off, Noel Miller made a pretty sexy Zorro. He was racially ambiguous enough to be Antonia Banderas, if he really wanted to try. 

Once he was satisfied, Noel flew down the stairs two at a time, kissed his mom on the cheek, and took off for The Bronze. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Cody was casing the joint from the middle of the dance floor. His eyes scanned the exits and entrances, searching for any sign of a monster or demon that could ruin his one free night a year. Halloween was the night when  _ nobody  _ fucked up or stepped out of line. This was his Slayer free-pass and he wasn’t about to let that get spoiled by some bratty little demon cruising for a bruising on the Hellmouth. Kelsey was dressed as a witch, which made Cody roll his eyes. Kelsey Rosenberg with her quick wit, nervous disposition, and magical powers. She only dressed up like a witch because she was humblebragging to the gang about her newfound abilities, anyway. 

Spock had, of course, gone for a more traditional look; decked out as Shaggy Rogers. He and his friends called themselves the “Scooby Gang” as a way to relieve the pressure they were under from the evils of the world (and sometimes other worlds). Spock asked Cody to come as Daphne and join in on the joke, but Cody had been planning his costume since August. He’d been getting help with it from the rest of the cheer squad, and now that it was on and finished he was drawing looks from all over the room. Nobody could keep their eyes from occasionally straying to Cody. They couldn’t help it. He was fucking hot.

That had been his plan all along. Cody knew he drove Noel Miller crazy. It was his greatest joy in life other than slaying vamps in the dead of night or slinging one liners. This was the one night a year when things could really progress naturally between them without Cody having to take off in the middle of the conversation because  _ demon alligators  _ were attacking  _ the fucking sewers.  _ Again. _ _

So Cody had chosen his outfit with Noel Miller in mind. A Sunnydale Razorbacks female cheerleading uniform. Sarah and Brittany had made it for him in secret by modifying a few of the older versions of the uniform into one cohesive (and sexy) outfit. Had Cody mentioned that he looked  _ really hot?  _ When Kelsey had first seen his outfit she’d asked, “Really, dude?”

The skirt was pleated, burgundy, and hugged his hips and ass in all the right ways. He’d thrown on a pair of gymnastic compression shorts underneath, just in case some dipshit tried something and Cody couldn’t flip him onto his ass fast enough. Slayer strength was a really nice perk, despite the constant near death experiences and threats on your life/the lives of your loved ones. At least you could suplex morons. 

The top was Cody’s favorite part of the costume, however. It was skin-tight and tucked into the skirt and shorts. It was a matching shade of burgundy, with long sleeves that ended perfectly at his wrists. The skirt and the hems of the shirt were lined with sparkling gold ribbon, and the shirt read “SDHS” across the chest in white lettering with gold trim. Cody had styled his hair into the soft flippy wave that Noel seemed to compliment the most and he’d put on a nice layer of bubblegum scented chapstick. The only way Cody’s intentions could have been more obvious was if he’d embroidered “Miller” on the back of his shirt in place of his own last name.

The gang was all at The Bronze except for their fearless advisor. For all Cody knew, Giles had fucked off to the library and was probably having a panic attack into something published in 1402. The anxious British librarian was most likely waiting for the world to end on Cody’s most peaceful evening of the year. Kelsey was still sitting at a table nearby, making small talk to a couple of sophomores that she tutored and eating some pretzels. Spock was leaning against Cody, sipping something out of a red plastic cup and sometimes pointing out a hot girl. His drink was non-alcoholic, of course. This was The Bronze after all, and they were extremely strict about minors having no access to alcohol. The management had seen too many weird things happen in Sunnydale and having kids under the influence made them really hard to evacuate, aside from the legality of it all. 

The band was almost done setting up, but Cody was in no rush for Noel to make his appearance; then again Noel was always surprising him. The slightly taller boy hadn’t freaked out when he walked in on Cody searching a dead student’s locker. He hadn’t so much as batted an eye when he spotted Cody in the cemetery one night after a nasty run-in with a particularly strong vamp (Cody was not good at being inconspicuous when he was in pain). Noel didn’t even panic when he came around a corner just in time to see Cody kick a man so hard he flew into a wall (that man was also a demon, though, so it was justified). Based on these experiences, Cody knew when a mysterious bandit entered the room almost  _ uncertainly  _ that it was Noel beneath the mask. Nobody could look that hot and be that self-conscious at the same time other than his darling, oblivious Noel. Cody hip-bumped Spock away from him, which prompted the long-haired boy to cry: “Dude! You could have made me spill my soda!”

“Shut the fuck up, man. You’re fine.”

“Listen, I know tonight is like...your one chill night from your Slayer duties or whatever, but you can’t just be a douche.”

“I’m hot, it’s literally my one night off a year, and I might die anytime now. I’m going to fuck Noel Miller tonight and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, Spock.”

“That was not related to my drink spillage but whatever. Good luck, man,” Spock said. He shot Cody an in-character peace sign and, shaking his hair a little to get it out of his eyes, Spock slouched off into the crowd. Kelsey had also seen Noel enter the club, and winked at Cody from her spot with the sophomores. Cody shot her two thumbs up. 

This was his chance. 

Cody maneuvered through the crowd as the band started their first song,  _ accidentally  _ bumping into the masked man. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s no big-” Noel’s words caught in his throat. Standing in front of him, decked in what may have been the most  _ sinful  _ Halloween costume known to man, was Cody Summers. The skirt was clinging to his ass and the curve of Cody’s hips and the shirt was tight on his chest and arms; the whole ensemble made Noel’s hands twitch with nervous energy. He wanted to be touching Cody everywhere, all at once. All he could muster was a quiet, “Oh, hey Cody.”

“Hey Noel,” Cody smiled. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Were you on your way somewhere?”

“Nowhere more important than here,” Cody shrugged.  _ Damn that was fucking smooth,  _ he congratulated himself.

“Wanna dance?” Noel asked, surprised by his own confidence. The question had left his mouth without permission, but Cody beamed at him. 

“Oh thank God, I thought you’d never ask!” 

The blonde boy pulled Noel into the crowd of teenagers, his hips almost automatically moving to the grungy rock song and throwing the pleated skirt up and around. Noel’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes were probably bugging out of his head. He’d never seen anything sexier than Cody Summers in this stupid fucking cheerleading uniform. It definitely wasn’t  _ drag  _ and it didn’t feel like  _ cross dressing  _ either. This was just pure, unadulterated Cody. Noel forgot about his crush’s weird absences from class. He forgot the times he’d caught Cody doing weird, sketchy shit. Cody’s uncomfortably inhuman strength also flew from his mind. For a moment, Cody Summers was just a cheerleader from his high school with a fine ass and a good taste in music. 

“Are you supposed to be Zorro?” Cody shouted over the music. Noel nodded, smiling. Cody smirked. “Nice sword.”

Cody was impressed with himself. He’d never seen Noel turn that shade of pink before. 

“Thanks, I think,” Noel replied. Maybe Cody had gone too far. He grabbed Noel’s hand and spun himself under their joined arms, parodying a more formal dance before returning to shaking his butt to the general beat. Noel settled a little after they’d touched hands, so Cody kept them joined. He liked that Noel was nervous around him for completely normal reasons. It was so nice to take a night off from being the Slayer to hang out with a cute guy. Sure, if they did get serious, he’d have to tell Noel the truth about how he spent his weeknights, but for now they were equals. It was refreshing.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Noel offered. They’d been dancing for awhile and Noel had pulled the front of his shirt open a little wider to allow for some airflow on the bustling dance floor. Both were sweating slightly but Noel would have probably killed a man for some water. Cody was ready to have a normal conversation with him now that they’d established themselves as a unit for at least the evening and he knew nobody else would interrupt.

“Sure!”

“So, how has your Halloween been so far?” 

“Beautifully uneventful.”

“Beautifully?” Noel raised an eyebrow and Cody shrugged off the question. 

“I live a busy life.”

“That explains all the weird shit. I figured you just had like...some sort of secret dance club or something you were always running off to,” Noel laughed. He ordered them both sodas and gestured to two empty seats at the bar. Cody sat down first and Noel took the spot next to him. 

“You think I run a secret dance club, and that’s why I miss class sometimes?”

“Yeah.”

“Why a dance club?”

“I said a dance club  _ or something, _ ” Noel corrected. “It could also be a fight club or maybe you’re tutoring underprivileged kids how to read. But by the way the principal is always glaring at you, I doubt you’re sneaking out to do charity work.”

“You’re observant,” Cody chuckled. 

“You seem disappointed.”

“No, just surprised. I thought you were kind of oblivious.”

“How could anyone be oblivious with you in the same room?” Noel asked. Cody flushed slightly. Sure, he was the Slayer. He was fit, he was fun, and he had  _ great  _ puns for demon killing one-liners; but sometimes he just wanted to be  _ Cody Summers. _ He had hoped Noel wouldn’t notice the oddity at all, since he ignored the odd situations he’d seen Cody in. Apparently not.

“Well, I’m not sneaking out to do any of those things.”

“Ah well. Whatever you’re up to is none of my business, dude.” 

Noel glanced away, distracted by two senior kids making out in a corner. The guy had a piece of toilet paper sticking out of the back of his pants and the girl’s hand was moving towards his butt. He was trying to guess how long it would take her to find it, and he turned to get Cody in on the game. “Hey dude, check this shit out.”

“Oh my god, that’s fucking hilarious!” Cody laughed. Neither of them watched long enough to find out if she ever discovered the toilet paper, since Cody’s laugh had done something horrible to Noel’s insides. His eyes were glued to Cody’s mouth. It was just so fucking  _ pink.  _ He breathed in and brought his eyes to meet Cody’s. “Are you thinking about kissing me?”

“Maybe,” Noel replied. His throat was dry, so he took a nervous sip of pop and avoided Cody’s gaze. “Depends on whether or not you’d like to be kissed.”

“And if I did?”

“Then I would be happy to kiss you, Cody Summers,” Noel replied. He wasn’t sure what to do, he never thought he’d get this far. So with a small, nervous grin, Noel leaned in. Cody leaned up to close the distance. 

Everything went warm and soft because  _ Cody  _ was warm and soft. And perfect. And his lips tasted like bubblegum and he was so damn gentle. After a moment Noel pulled away. “You kiss by the book.”

“You’re gonna throw fucking  _ Shakespeare  _ at me, you dumbass?” Cody snorted. Noel looked around.

“So, where’d the gang go?”

“They knew I wanted some alone time so I’m sure they’ve fucked off.”

“Are they banging...or?”

“Oh, God no,” Cody clarified. “We’re all just buddies. Kelsey’s with Oz right now and Spock is...seeing Cordelia? I think? I don’t know. Those two are so on-again-off-again I can’t keep track.”

“Wow. I didn’t think I’d ever see Spock Harris and Cordelia Chase tonguing it,” Noel shivered. Cody punched him gently in the upper arm and Noel pretended it didn’t kinda hurt. 

“I wish I hadn’t seen it,” Cody groaned. 

“Are you doing anything this Thursday night? Four Star Mary will be here.”

“I have a club...thing.”

“Alright. I’ll be here regardless, so feel free to stop by if you get done early and listen to a song or two.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Wanna go for a walk and kiss again?” Noel asked, gesturing towards the door with his empty cup. Cody nodded and hopped down from the bar stool. Noel bit his lip because  _ that was adorable.  _

Cody took Noel’s hand and led him into the cool, California night.


	2. Dead Man's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever sex scene so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Cody released a new song so I gotta release a new chapter, that's just how the rules work.

Just outside the back door of the Bronze, Cody slammed Noel against the rough brick wall and pinned him there by the hips. He didn’t mention Noel’s obvious erection or his own, although he did pause to grind against the barely taller boy. Noel bit his lip to stifle any sound but it only made Cody hotter for him; how dare Noel try to ruin his fun. The Slayer’s hands found their way into the loosened front of Noel’s flowing black shirt and around his back. Through the horny fog in his brain, Noel noted just how  _ calloused  _ Cody’s hands were. For a sexy fuckboy who’d just moved to Sunnydale from Los Angeles, Cody’s hands were extremely rough. He was distracted from his train of thought, however, by those same hands anchoring themselves against his shoulder-blades and pulling his face suddenly downward for a single, brief kiss. 

Noel’s head was spinning as they parted. Cody licked his lips, looking almost predatory as he leaned up and removed Noel’s mask. “Ah, there’s Noel Miller.”

He had no way to make any sort of reply. The air was gone from Noel’s lungs and his tongue felt incredibly heavy in his mouth. Cody Summers was unbearably close and his mouth was so  _ goddamn pink and soft-looking again.  _ So Noel did the only thing he could think of; he closed the distance between them one more time. His own hand took a firm grasp of Cody’s thick ass under the skirt and squeezed. He wasn’t sure where the confidence came from, but Cody’s soft moan into his ear made him do it again. “Cody Summers, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Thanks,” Cody smiled, leaning back slightly to look Noel in the eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Then Noel was slipping his tongue into Cody’s mouth to silence him. The two horny teenagers made out against the graffitied wall of the club until both of them needed a break to breathe and think through their next course of action. Cody was determined to at least see Noel naked and Noel was trying desperately to control his raging hard-on so he could kiss Cody again without blowing a load in his jeans. 

“You’re so fucking  _ stupid,  _ do you know how hot that is?” Cody asked, pulling his blonde hair back from his face with one hand. Noel looked up, mouth agape and eyes squinting in confusion. The face would have made Cody burst out laughing under any other circumstances.

“Uh...thanks?” 

“You’re oblivious. It’s amazing! I never have to worry about any awkward conversations with you because you’re just so understanding. You don’t question things that aren’t your business. You lied to Principal Snider once to help me out of a sticky situation even though we barely ever talk. Fuck, I  _ like  _ you, Noel.”

“I like you too, Cody,” Noel shrugged. “Kinda thought that’s why you dragged me out here to make out or whatever.”

“Oh my god you’re  _ such a shit,”  _ Cody laughed. He grabbed Noel by the hand and pulled him away from the wall. “We should go for a walk through the cemetery.”

“On Halloween? Isn’t it going to be full of horny teens?” Cody waited a moment, hand on his cocked hip. Noel’s eyes widened suddenly and he nodded. “Oh. I get it.”

“Duh.”

Noel allowed himself to be guided to the expansive Sunnydale cemetery, his fingers twined in Cody’s the whole way there. Cody led them on a weaving walk down several different paths before the two boys found themselves well-hidden between the outer wall of a dark mausoleum and the long fronds of a weeping willow. Cody laid on his back, trying not to let the tickle of the grass on the back of his bare legs bother him too much. Noel sat next to him, legs crossed, leaning back slightly and allowing his straightened arms to support him. “So what are your hobbies, other than cheerleading?”

“Oh. Uh...I really like dancing. Kelsey and I go to the Bronze whenever we can get a free evening. I also like shopping, but that’s a given.”

“Fair, dude,” Noel nodded. 

“What about you?”

“I really like rap music,” Noel shrugged. “I also like photography and writing jokes. I hope to do some stand-up at college, you know? Maybe get a little exposure, enough to start a radio show. That’s the dream.” 

“Damn, that’s noble,” Cody smiled. Noel hadn’t meant to spill his guts, but he couldn’t help it. Cody was so genuinely curious. Noel couldn’t get another sentence out, however, because someone had grabbed onto the back of his shirt and was dragging him backwards and away from Cody. “Holy shit! Fuck!”

“Oh goddammit! You assholes aren’t supposed to be out tonight!” Cody shouted, springing up from his position on the ground and running his date. To his merit, Noel was putting up one hell of a fight against the vampire. Seeing that Noel had given him had a spare moment, Cody pulled a stick off the ground and snapped it into a makeshift stake. He pointed the tip at the vampire who was (poorly) attempting to carry Noel away, “Drop the snack, corpse-boy!” 

As commanded, the vampire dropped his quarry flat on his back onto the ground. Noel’s head slammed suddenly against the dirt. The impact left him slightly dizzy, but he was conscious enough to scramble to a sitting position and scoot out of the way. When his eyes had time to focus again, Cody was kicking the shit out of a pasty middle-aged dude. Noel panicked, still not quite understanding that this was a  _ vampire  _ who had intended to  _ eat him.  _ “Cody, you’re going to hurt that guy!”

“Yeah, that’s the point, Noel,” Cody replied as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the vampire’s chest, sending him slamming into a tree trunk a few feet away. “He’s kind of the undead.”

“Oh fuck,” Noel got to his feet and took a few steps back, nearly tripping over a small headstone. He watched in awe and admiration as Cody beat the shit out of the vamp. The blonde cheerleader came close to driving the stake home a few times, but the man had just enough dexterity to avoid him. Noel suddenly wolf-whistled, which made both of their heads snap towards him. “Dude, kill him.”

Cody reacted before the vampire. He knocked the monster onto its back with one smooth movement and straddled it. He used his legs to trap the creature’s arms against its sides. 

“You had your trick, so here’s your treat!” Cody declared as he slammed the point of the stake into the man’s chest. While Noel watched in shock, the man dissolved into dust and disappeared beneath Cody’s crouching form. The blonde was breathing heavily as he stood up and made his way back over to Noel. “Sorry that asshole ruined the mood.”

“I wouldn’t say the mood is  _ ruined,”  _ Noel shrugged. Cody gave him a sidelong glance. 

“You just got attacked by a vampire, saw me  _ kill  _ said vampire, and you’re cool with going back to make out some more?” Cody asked, his voice rising in pitch towards the end. He was incredulous. Noel reached out and took one of Cody’s rough hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb in circles against Cody’s palm. Silently, holding Cody’s hand in that reverent way, Noel led him back to their spot under the willow before Cody pulled his hand free. Noel leaned casually back against the mausoleum wall while Cody stood a few feet in front of him, arms crossed like he was suddenly anxious about his outfit. Noel had never seen Cody this self-conscious before and it was oddly gratifying (and absolutely adorable). Cody let out a half-hearted sigh and looked to Noel with confused hazel eyes, “I just don’t get it.”

“I mean, I know you’re up to some weird shit, dude. I saw you pawing through that one dead dude’s backpack after school. I saw you kicking a fence in this very cemetery and swearing like a sailor at two in the morning one time. I saw you and the old-ass English librarian doing tai-chi in the fucking park two weeks ago like it was no big deal, Summers. I get that you’re kinda freaky.  _ I like you, Cody, and I don’t give a shit. _ ”

“Noel Miller, I think you might be the perfect man.”

“Shut up, dude.”

“Make me.”

“Oh those are fighting words, Summers.”

“Yeah, Miller?”

“Shut the hell up, Summers,” Noel said, closing the distance between them. He grabbed Cody by the hips and lifted, allowing the slightly shorter boy to wrap his legs around Noel’s waist. He turned in a half circle, pressing Cody up against the wall and relishing the shiver that ran through Cody’s body when his back contacted the chilled stone through the thin layer of his cheer uniform. Spandex was sexy but it wasn’t always warm. 

Cody wrapped his arms around Noel’s neck and kissed him hard. His tongue slipped into Noel’s mouth for a moment and Noel thrust his hips up slightly. The jostling caused friction for both of them and Cody moaned into Noel’s mouth. “Dude, I’m taking this fucking shirt off.”

Noel set Cody down long enough to pull off the top half of his Zorro costume before slamming back into the shorter boy and the wall. Cody’s hands were on his chest, in his hair, all over him and it felt  _ so fucking good.  _ His hands were on Cody’s ass, pulling the hem of his cheer top out and getting his hands on the warm, soft skin of Cody’s stomach. 

“Dude, let’s go inside.”

“ _ Inside?  _ Do you mean the fucking mausoleum?” 

“Yeah,” Cody panted, “Trust me, okay? Nobody’s in this one.”

Cody dragged him inside, yanking the rest of his clothes off on the way. Noel followed suit, happily surprised by what was inside the small stone building. There was a thick shag carpet on the floor, some pillows, and a small television hooked up against one wall. “Dude, how often do you hang out here?”

“I don’t, but sometimes a friend does,” Cody shrugged. “He won’t mind.”

“ _ He?” _

“Shut the fuck up,” Cody kissed him again, pulling a very naked Noel down onto the carpet alongside him. Noel grabbed a condom from his wallet and a small packet of lube from his back pocket (he had been hopeful when leaving, after all). He held them up with a raised eyebrow and Cody merely laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

The following half hour was the best of Noel’s life. Cody was extremely flexible and clearly an attention whore, flexing and stretching in increasingly sinful ways as they moved together. He arched his back and moaned as if on cue as Noel slid into him over and over again from behind. It really wasn’t fair, how sexy Cody looked with his ass in the air like that and his blonde hair stuck to the side of his face with sweat...He reached around Cody’s body and found something he’d only ever dreamed of seeing, let alone holding. Cody felt good against his palm, and Noel stroked him firmly. He swiped a little more lube out of the foil packet and returned to his previous ministrations.

He thrust in time with his tugs until Cody finally shuddered beneath him, his muscles clenching firmly around Noel so hard that it was nearly painful. Noel’s fingers moved to find purchase wrapped around Cody’s hips as he stuttered through his own orgasm. After pulling out gently, trying to avoid any discomfort for Cody, Noel dangled the condom from his fingers and glanced around. “Does your buddy have a trash can anywhere?”

Cody burst out laughing on the rug, still flushed pink. “Oh my god.”

“Well?”

“Yeah, dude, by the TV,” Cody pointed. Noel disposed of the condom and used his Zorro mask to wipe up most of their jizz. He apologized a million times to Antonio Banderas but figured that he would understand. The mask also went into the trash can. After getting their clothes back on, Noel looped an arm around Cody’s waist and pulled him close. 

“I don’t think I want to stop seeing you like this, Summers,” Noel stated. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you stopped by the library on Monday,” Cody said, walking his fingers up Noel’s chest. “I think Giles will want to talk to you.”

“Why would the crusty ass librarian want to talk with me?” 

“Because, Noel Miller, you’re about to join the Scooby Gang.”

“Oh hell yeah.”

Cody grabbed Noel’s hand and pulled him back into the chill of the late October air. Maybe living on top of the Hellmouth wasn’t always so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Fuck Halloween, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel! I love those sweet sweet comments, baby.
> 
> Also, should they get attacked by something (forcing Cody to intervene) or should we go straight to the smoochin'? Lemme know, please!


End file.
